


The Adventure

by Mislav



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan enjoyed being with him, but still felt like the things were too good, that there was some dark secret lurking around. Still, sometimes you can't help but enjoy good things while they last. Set early to the middle of season three. Oneshot. Sexual content. Don't read unless you have a brain bleach ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This story takes place early in season three. Some writing may feel awkward but that is necessary due to the story flow and the twist. I apologize if it bothers you though. The story is OOC at times and in some ways AU. I also apologize for writing this, at all, but when you see something between the characters and have the inspiration, and a dirty mind, you just can't help it. After all, this is just fiction.
> 
> But yeah... you probably shouldn't be reading this.

September 18th, 2014

The room was crowded, dozens of people of all ages and races sitting on their chairs, looking at-and listening-to the man standing in front of them, in the suit. Some looked bored, some indifferent. Some were keeping notes, some were playing "Angry Birds" on their smartphones. But she was sitting there, legs crossed, hands folded together, carefully listening to the man's every word. She just happened to read about that agency, that promotion, online and decide to go there, having nothing better to do. To have fun, learn something, forget about her whole... situation. And she was glad that she did.

"People want protection, they want information. It is our job to give that to them." "We keep the world going. Help people. It isn't easy, not even interesting always, but that is a calling. An every struggle that we chose-and can-embrace." "And we win."

There was just something about it. Energy, determination present in his every word. He sounded convincing and honest, so much that it made a man (or woman, in that case) wonder how come she hadn't realized all those things before... directed her talent there.

"So, feel free to use our services." Another confident smile. "I think it's safe to say that our actions speak for themselves."

People clapped, exchanged whispers, and then started leaving. So typical.

But she had a different idea.

She waited for the crowd to clean, all the while keeping an eye on the man. After he finished talking to the few... fangirls and began moving towards the exit, accompanied by two of his agents, she approached him.

"Excuse me..."

He stopped, smiling brightly at her, and she felt some sort of warmth rush up her face. She quickly introduced herself, almost blurting out her name and some basic information, before calming herself down and going straight to the point. "You're currently looking for new... resources, so I think I may be of the assistance. I know that this is not the sort of place you... recruit them." She smiled. "This is promotion, I understand. But still... I think I have the chance. Nothing full time, of course."

He frowned. His agents eyes her suspiciously. "I never mentioned looking for new employees, it hasn't been made public, and I don't remember seeing you before..."

"So, I was right?" "In the lobi, before the conference, I overheard you talking on the phone, canceling the staff meeting again, second time this week. I can see small bulge on your right breast pocket: business cards I'd say, judging by the shape, quite a lot of them. Slight beams under your eyes suggest that you had a few... hard or, quite literally, sleepless nights." She smiled smugly, putting her hands on her hips. "So..."

There was a stunned look on his face, so great to look at: then a slight smile, then handing of one of so well spotted business cards. "You are right", he admitted. "And please, contact me as soon as possible."

#

October 29th, 2014

They shook hands and exchanged a smile. "We had a good run", he admitted.

"We did", he agreed.

He sighed. "Who knows. Maybe, someday..."

"Someday...", she repeated, almost dreamily.

That was on her thoughts before she drifted off to sleep that night. Alone ih her apartment.

#

December 7th, 2014

She was settling into the routine again. Working in her... well, almost the same companionahip again. And it felt good.

But she never stopped searching. Exploring. Trying new things. And her mind would ever so often drift off to that agency... that man... the work that she had done there.

It was on one of those nights when her boyfriend was working late, and she lying in her bed alone, following an exhaustion day full of hard investigation work, that her ringtone went off.

Annoyed at first, she leaned over and picked her phone up from the bedside table.

But as soon as she read the caller ID, her face lightened up, a new energy rushing through her body as something fluttered inside her chest. She answered immediately.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo. Long time not hear." His tone was polite and confident as always. She shuddered. "Sorry about calling so late, but it is a bit urgent... you don't have to agree."

She bit her lower lip. "Do say."

#

December 8th, 2014

She looked around the crime scene, her eyes trying to take in every detail. The gallery was big, with shiny brown hardwood floor and white walls. There were nails on the walls, were expensive paintings used to stand. Some cheaper ones were still there. Security cameras on every corner.

He was standing near by too, observing her. Her behavior. Still looking at least somewhat confident, still dressed nicely and smelling strongly of a male perfume.

"Like I said, if it turns out that there was some sort of a flaw with the security... we'll be in trouble."

"I doubt that", Joan said, almost sounding comforting. She looked around the crime scene again. "I'll do my best."

He smirked and nodded his head. "I missed this", he said silently.

Joan blushed, pushing her hands down her pockets. "Me too."

#

December 10th, 2014

They sat in the cafe located in Plasa, hunched over the file. He was listening to her summation carefully while she was pointing to the photographs and reports on the table in front of him. There were few other people there. The lighting was great, the seats were comfortable, the establishment was warm, and it all smelled of an expensive carpet cleaner, mixture of perfumes and eucaliptus.

"Anyway, that is how they managed to break in", she finished. "Nothing wrong with your system per se. Issue this finding to the authorities and I'm sure all will be good."

She closed the file. A short silence ensued. A few people walked down the hallway. Neither she, nor he, paid any attention to the newcomers.

"This is impressive", he exclaimed before looking up at her. "Thank you." He stopped for a moment, frowning, like that simple saying felt like too little to him. "I mean, really... thank you."

She couldn't help but blush, hesitantly turning away from his gaze. "You're welcome., she mused. "It was my pleasure."

He took one more look at the file. "So... I'm going to share this with my employees and clients." He turned to face her. Meet me in my room at about... nine pm, so I can give you a pay check..." He smiled. "And maybe we can discuss a certain... business-related offer."

Something sort of clicked in her mind, but still, she couldn't say anything but: "Sure."

#

She didn't know how it happened. He was on top of her, and they were kissing with such a passion and energy that it almost scared her. He kept twirling his tongue against hers, biting at her lower lip every now and then as his hot breath invaded her mouth. It wasn't as sensual as the slow, gentle kissing would have been, but he managed to tease at the right places quite often, and such pace actually felt much more fitting for her. Like some sort of a flame had been unleashed. She was moanig softly, her body tingling with sensations at each kiss, his actions making her feel desired, wanted, aroused.

He gripped at her wrists before biting her lower lip again: she gently pulled away, breathing heavily, her face flushed, and grinned at him. He smiled back, shivering after feeling her linger at his lips. It was pretty funny how, in such situations, many women often found his... to be something appealing, desireable or even sexy. But he could have never "fully" relieve himself with her-using her... she was not his type, and besides, he had big plans with her... plans of a very different kind.

Such reasoning still makes him harden even more as he starts unbuttoning her blouse, fingers almost ripping the buttons off the fabric in a desperate effort to remove the clothing off her torso in a matter of seconds, his still eyes struggling to take in every detail despite the knowledge that he was going to see her whole soon. That's how beautiful she was. He saw her chest heaving when he slid the fabric down her skin, yanking it away before throwing it to the corner. Her stomach was flat, her hips almost perfectly shaped, and her skin so smooth that he instantly ached to touch it. He gulped at the sight of her perky breasts filling the black lace bra, drops of sweat glistering at the sides of her neck, wet spot on her matching lace panties growingly obvious. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers. "I'd bet you didn't see this coming."

"You have no idea", she whispered, every word filled with desire. She grabbed at the front of his shirt, undoing it while the rest of her hand used the opportunity to stroke at his muscles and biceps through it, feeling his heart pulse against her.

She knew that it was wrong. That she already had... someone. But one smart person advised her to... follow her heart... desires... and what her boyfriend didn't know, couldn't hurt him. This was just a physical thing... right?

Before she knew it, he was completely naked in front of her. He moved up her body, gripping at the bed frame while pushing his erection against her. She groaned, preparing for her next move.

Jolts ripped through her muscles as her mouth sank down her lover's long, hard cock. Her tongue immediatelly lapped at the pre cum covering the swollen head, and her stomach fluttered at the bittersweet taste, the slick texture pressing inside her mouth. When he pushed his hand down her panties and stroked at her moist entrance, pleasure ripped through her muscles and goose bumps covered her body. He ket rubbing her warm wet pussy, every stroke making her senses go wild, and she continued sucking him off, speeding up the pace with such that his breathing got reduced to a series of heavy moans, shivers going down his spine as her experienced tongue worked it's way around his shaft, her lust clouded eyes often meeting his in an almost taunting way.

Finally, he came, every part of his body reveling in pleasure. He thrusted hard into her mouth, stroking her pussy in the same rhythm, his cum shooting at the back of her throat as he watched her eyes roll back and then close in pure satisfaction, marks of semen rolling down her tits while her inner thighs were coated with cum. He inhaled the smell of her arousal sharply, increasing his word-crushing orgasm rapidly before he sank in the peaceful afterglow.

He moved away, his fingers tainted with wetness, the pressure in his crotch still evident despite the recent orgasm. He licked his lips, his eyes locking with hers. She used her fingers to wipe the lines of his cum off her body, licking it off slowly. He grinned, feeling himself stirr.

When she was finished, she sneaked over to him slowly, making sure her body was in full view. She glanced at his erection before taking his hand gently, shivering as she studied his fingers. He smiled and touched her hip with his other hand, feeling her. She wrapped his lips around his still wet fingers, consuming her own juices greedily, while he went on to gently removing her panties, his dick throbing at the sight. In one moment, he saw the opportunity and pinned her down on the bed, making her cry out. The sound put him in a near frenzy and he climbed up on her.

The passion resurfaced once again, any relaxation or feeling of ease now completely washed away by the new waves of passion. She scrapped her fingernails down his back, moaning silently. He thrusted into her instantly, grinding his teeth as he groaned. A jolt went down his stomach after her warm moist muscles tightened around his length. He kept moving in and out. He was fondling her breasts in the same time, stroking at the soft flesh and pinching the hard bude that had become of her nipples. He otd to look her in the eyes while penetrating her aching pussy, taking delight in every one of her moans.

Finally, there was a peak. Her body arched, her limbs writhing, and pleasure ripped through her muscles as a pool of cum rolled down his lower's cock, a great release setting into her stomach and then her whole body. He pushed his hands behind to grip at her back as he leaned his whole body against her frame, the feeling of her coming undone against him setting his mind into a blurr. His pelvis slammed against hers as he came, release overcoming his body as he kissed her hard on the side of the neck, his teeth pressing against her soft skin ever so slightly.

"What just happened?"

He smirked, thinking the whole situation over briefly before turning to lie on his side and looking her in the eyes. "Consider this... a welcome gift." He kissed her on the lips again, and they both shuddered. "I have a feeling that you are going to be of a great value to us", he said smoothly, moving his head just a little closer to her lower thighs.

She grinned. "Well, thank you, Del."

He kissed her again, longer that time. "No. Thank you, Joan."

She knew that their... relationship could never really become romantic. Just professional (not anything like her relationship with Sherlock though)... and physical. But still enjoyable.

She still felt uncertain about taking up a full time job at his agency though. And some... anxiety over how nice Del was. Like there just had to be some dark secret about him.

But it was sometime after the tortured body of a young brunette got washed up to the shore, that she finally saw the full picture.


End file.
